The Bunny and the Bear
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Levi heard the cries for help. He went to their aid. Two odd young girls, surviving alone. Taking pity on them, Levi takes them in with no idea what the future would bring. ErenXOC ArminXOC first chapter was around the time the wall was broken into.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Levi heard the cries for help. He went to their aid. Two young girls, surviving alone. Taking pity on them, Levi takes them in with no idea what the future would bring.

()

"Freaks! You shouldn't even be here!"

"What did we tell you if you crossed us again?!"

"No, please! Have mercy!"

Levi's head lifted up as he heard the cries. Curiosity got the better of him as he followed the sounds.

"Agh! You little brat!"

"Leave her alone!"

"I'll bloody break your head in two, beast!"

Levi suddenly broke out into a run. He knew some brats were picking a fight with kids younger than them. Pathetic. He turned a corner and heard a grunt of pain as he noticed the scene in front if him. A young girl was curled up to the wall as another was standing in front of her.

"She bloody bites too! That fucking hurt!" A tall teen yelled as blood dripped from his hand. The girl that stood had long black hair down to her waist. She was clad in a white long dress and a lavender cardigan. Blood was on the corner of her mouth and she bared her teeth, blue eyes narrowing dangerously. The thing that caught Levi off-guard was the cute white bunny ears on her head. They twitched violently as one of the other male teens grabbed one.

"Hey!" The one crouched down stood to her feet, auburn hair fluttering back down to her shoulders. She was clad in a dark green shirt and black trousers. Once again, like the other girl, she had blue eyes and animals ears adorned atop her head. However, they were small and fuzzy, a lot like bear ears. "Let my sister go, you big jerk!"

"Shut up, freak!" One of the bullies kicked her in the stomach, making her fall over in pain.

"Sis!" The black-haired girl cried.

"You've got some nerve, girlie." He growled. Levi walked directly behind the teens, a dark aura surrounding his head.

"Names not girlie, you brat!" The girl screamed as one of the males clenched his fiat, drawing it back to hit her. Just as his fist was going to go flying, another hand grasped his wrist.

"What the he-" The male went quiet as stormy grey eyes narrowed at him.

"Run." Levi said darkly. Needless to say, the bullies didn't need to be told twice. The black-haired girl fell to her knees beside the other girl.

"Sis. Sis, get up." She whimpered. The other girl sat up, wincing.

"Sir, thank you for saving us." She said.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home." Levi insisted. Sure, he was humanities strongest man but he wasn't heartless. He even ignored the fact that they were freaking half animals!

"This way." The black-haired girl helped her sister up and they walked down the alley slowly. It was silent. "You... You're Corporal Levi, humanities strongest man." She said.

"Eh?! Really? Is that true?" The other girl asked. Levi nodded.

"Names?"

"I'm Erin." The auburn-haired girl said.

"I'm Katie." The black-haired girl stopped in front of a door. She reached up and opened it, walking through. It was a one room home. The place was mostly bare, save for the old futon and thin blankets in the corner and multiples of bags in the other. It was clean, but then again it wasn't surprising with what little was in the room. Katie walked over to the futon and helped Erin sit down.

"I'll be fine, sis." Erin insisted. Levi was shocked. Just how long have these two been living like this?

"When are your parents coming home?" He questioned. Katie tilted her head.

"Parents? What are they?" She asked curiously. Levi's breath hitched.

"I think he means those adults who protect those kids their with." Erin muttered.

"Oh. We don't have any parents." Katie said, standing up. "We live here together, but we don't have any adults here." She shrugged. Levi had heard this kind of thing before but since he saw these two girls, he felt... protective.

"This isn't a good place for you to live on your own. It's not a good neighbourhood." Levi said.

"But we have nowhere else to go." Erin said.

"And no one to turn to." Katie shrugged. "We just protect each other."

_ "They're so brave."_ Levi thought with a frown.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"10." Katie said. Levi didn't understand why he said this but he didn't regret it.

"Why don't you come with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_4 months later_

Small hands clasped each of Levi's hands, Erin to his left and Katie to his right. Almost every adult they passed stared at the two girls in disgust. Katie didn't like it. Especially when it was also directed at Erin. Katie's ears twitched at what they said.

"What freaks."

"Who in their right mind would love them?"

However, there were some nice comments from decent adults and kids their age.

"They're so cute!"

"They're very pretty."

"Oh my! Poor things, they're covered with bruises." A group of three kids their age walked over. The dark haired boy walked over to Erin.

"Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger. You're really pretty." He said boldly, handing her a flower. Erin blushed.

"I-I'm Erin, too. Erin Cullen." She smiled shyly. The dark-haired girl looked at her blond friend and shoved him forward, motioning for him to do something. The blond boy blushed brightly and bowed, his arms pushed out to Katie with a flower in his hands.

"Y-you're very pretty a-and don't listen to the adults when they say mean things! Th-they don't know anything!" He exclaimed. Katie blinked. This was unexpected. She thought he was going to say something nice to Erin, not her.

"Go ahead," Levi nudged her out of her daze. Katie took the flower and studied it. A white rose with no thorns. Then, she looked at Erin's which was a red one with no thorns.

"Thank you." Katie smiled and grasped his hand, shaking it softly. "I'm Katie Cullen. Um, what's your name?"

"A-Armin A-A-Arlert." The blond boy flushed brightly.

"Isn't that cute?"

"Che, cute? Those freaks aren't pretty."

"Shut up, you mean person. I think they are. They aren't freaks."

Katie smiled at Armin as his whole face went bright red.

"We've got to go, Katie, Erin." Levi said. "Say goodbye. Maybe you'll see them around. You've got to go see Hanji."

"Hanji! She's so funny!" Erin laughed.

"Until next time, Mr Arlert." Katie bowed.

"Goodbye, hope to see you around! Oh! Who's your friend?" Erin pointed at the girl.

"This is Mikasa." Eren said.

"Hi." She said.

"Mikasa... where have I heard that name before? Oh, it'll come to me. We'll meet again soon, hopefully!" Katie beamed.

"Let's go." Levi led the two sisters off.

"Hai, big brother."

The three friends watched them go into the distance.

"Hey, Mikasa." Mikasa turned to Eren. "They look Asian. Do you think you're from the same culture?"

"Ah." Mikasa shrugged. Armin's face was still bright red.

()

Me: I decided to make a cute lil chapter. I don't know what I wrote, nor do I want to find out. It's terrible xD I'll make the rest better. Don't worry, you can count on that. Erin-chan, if you're reading this, I hope you're enjoying it. I feel as if this chapter was fluffy :3


	3. Chapter 3

_4 years later_

"Ne, Armin-kun," Katie laid down on her back, staring up at the clouds. Armin copied her, lying right next to her. "That shape looks like a bird." She pointed up at a cloud. Armin had to agree. It did look an awful lot like a bird.

"And that one looks like a cat."

It continued like this. This was how the two spent afternoons if they were together, especially since that was when they got most of their breaks. They lay on the grass, watching the clouds and talking.

"That one looks like a heart." Katie pointed at one of the clouds. Surely enough, they looked like a heart. Armin's heart raced.

"Yeah. It does." He smiled. "And that one... it looks like a bunny."

"Are you teasing me?" Katie said jokingly. Armin chuckled. Katie sighed.

"I remember when we first met. You were such a sweetie. Still are." Katie smiled.

"That reminds me," Armin sat up and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a white rose and gave it to her. "Happy anniversary."

"You remembered!" The two always celebrated the day they met annually. Katie handed him a yellow rose. "Happy anniversary to you too." The two friends smiled brightly at each other. They lay back down, roses in hand. They both held the rose in their right hand delicately, their hand and rose over their chest like the salute only more relaxed. Katie's ear twitched before accidentally flopping over Armin's face, covering his right eye. Armin chuckled before taking the soft appendage in his hand and stroking it softly. It twitched slightly at the attention.

"Feel good?" Armin grinned.

"Mmhm." Katie hummed. Glancing at the blond boy, Katie felt content.

"Aww! How cute is that!"

"EH?!" The two friends shot up to see Krista, along with Eren, Erin and Mikasa. Katie's ear that Armin was touching flopped down in front of her face as she flushed red. She clutched the rose closer, looking away.

"Have fun, sis?" Erin smirked mischievously. Her brown ears twitched as she teased.

"Hush, Erin. We're only celebrating." Katie huffed.

"That's right. Four years ago." Eren, Mikasa and Erin sat down. Krista joined them. Eren continued. "That's when we first met, right?"

"Yes. It's sort of a tradition Armin and I have." Katie lifted her rose. "He gives me a white rose, I give him a yellow one."

"We just exchange hugs, Eren, Mikasa and I." Erin shrugged.

"I have one question for you two. I forgot to ask you four years ago." Eren said.

"Go ahead. Shoot." Katie nodded.

"Are you two Asian?"

Everything went silent. A rush of wind swept past them, cooling them rapidly.

"Yes, we are. Japanese, to be specific." Erin nodded. She brought her knees up to her chest and sighed.

"If I'm not mistaken, Mikasa is also Japanese, correct?" The bunny girl looked at her best female friend. She nodded, murmuring a small 'hm.' "Krista, you also look like you're wanting to say something."

"Ah, umm," Krista nodded. "Well, I hear two talking about a big brother but I've never seen you with one."

"Oh, this is slightly awkward." The bear girl laughed. "It's Levi."

"Eh? No way, him?" Krista was surprised.

"No fooling. We saw him when we first met them." Eren said, leaning back.

"He hasn't changed much, height wise." Erin giggled. Katie smiled and shut her eyes, lying back on the grass. She abruptly stopped and shot up, her ears twitching. She heard a small 'tp' sound. Getting up, she quietly sneaked away from the group. Katie walked up to the tree not too far from the group and peeked up. It wasn't easy to see up there so she jumped high, reaching a big branch above her. She swung her legs and leaped to another branch. This continued until she sat next to a figure.

"Hey," She said, still looking at her friends in the distance, holding the rose in her hand. Stormy grey eyes glanced at her before the rose.

"Anniversary?" Levi asked.

"You guessed it." Katie held the rose close. She looked at Levi. "You know, I think Erin and Eren would be cute together."

"If they got married, it would be confusing. Mr Eren Jaeger and Mrs Erin Jaeger." Levi said. Katie laughed.

"That's true." She smiled brightly. "Want to join us?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." The man spoke, shaking his head. Katie pouted.

"Come on. You're off duty if you have time to watch us. Come on, big brother." She begged. Levi sighed. He knew she wouldn't stop until he agreed.

"Fine." He grumbled, lifting her fireman style(over the shoulder.) He jumped off the branch and made his way towards the small group.

"Hey, you can put me down now." Katie said loudly, cotton tail wriggling slightly as she bent her legs slightly. He plopped her down next to Armin. He looked at her questioningly. "Sup?" She smiled at him. Suddenly, Levi was gone. "Eh?! Darn it, big brother!" She yelled, cheeks puffing out and her lips pushing out into a pout.

"Ne, at least he won't lecture everything we do." Erin said with a shrug. Krista smiled.

"Aww, I doubt he's that bad." She said. Erin snorted.

"He's an absolute clean freak." Erin laughed. "But we love him."

The friends continued to chat away happily.

()

I'm glad Erin liked the chapter! I hope she likes this one :3 Once she publishes her story, go and check it out. It's similar to this one. Like, similar with the part animal thing. I'm not sure about rest. Anyways, reviews make me (Katie) a happy bunny!


	4. Chapter 4

_1 year later_

Erin glanced at her sister as they sat outside. The night air nipped at them. Erin shivered but Katie wasn't fazed.

"We made it." Erin muttered. Katie nodded. Both were honestly surprised that they even made the top ten, but then again, Levi had been training them sometimes when he was off duty.

"What branch are you going for?" Katie asked. Erin grew nervous before speaking.

"The Survey Corps. I want... to help." Erin whispered. Katie understood what she meant. Erin wanted to help bring humanity to victory but she also wanted to protect Eren. "What about you?"

"Hm, isn't it obvious?" Katie smiled. "I'm joining the Survey Corps. I want to fight along side big brother." The two sat in silence. Until it was broken with Mikasa coming over, a struggling Eren in her grasp. She threw him to the ground.

"That hurt!" Eren whined. Erin looked at him with concern.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He was picking a fight with Jean." Mikasa said. Katie facepalmed. Those two were always at each other's throats.

"Say, what branch are you applying for, Mikasa?" Eren asked. The girl sat down.

"The Survey Corps." She said simply.

"But you're the top in our class!" Erin exclaimed.

"Didn't they say you should join the Military Police?" Katie questioned.

"If Eren joins the Military Police, so will I. If he joins the Garrison, so will I. I will protect you, Eren."

"What's with this protection stuff? I can take care of myself!" Eren snapped. Mikasa looked at him before wrapping the scarf around her mouth.

"I don't want to lose any more family."

An awkward silence filled the air before Armin came over.

"Hey, the party's breaking up, you guys." He called.

"Armin, what branch are you applying for?" Eren called. Armin went silent before plopping next to Katie.

"I'm gonna join the Survey Corps."

"Eh? No, I won't allow it!" Katie exclaimed. "You could get killed! Weren't you told to become a tactician? I mean, you're-"

"Yes, I know. I'm weaker than the average person." Armin glanced at her. "It's a miracle I survived the stimulated combat test."

"But, wouldn't that be wasting your smarts? I mean, for someone so intelligent, that's kind of stupid." Katie continued, a frown on her face.

"But if I died... it wouldn't matter!" Armin looked away. Katie shut her eyes.

"I won't let you die." She said, rising to her feet and walking to her dorm.

"What does she mean?" Eren asked.

"Oh, Katie and I are also joining the Survey Corps." Erin smiled. "Humanity will win. Those titans will die." The four looked up to see Hannes talking with two other people. The friends stood up and gave the salute. Hannes noticed them before saluting back.

"Uh, at ease." He said once the other two he was talking to were gone. "Discipline is necessary but with you guys, I just can't get used to it." Hannes smiled.

_With Katie_

Katie lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She shut he eyes for a second, letting herself relax.

_Daddy! Stop it! Mommy, don't, please!_

_Erin? Why are you yel-stop it! Don't hurt her!_

_Katie, get over here!_

_NO!_

Katie's eyes snapped open as a small gasp escaped from her lips. She reached up and touched an ear, rubbing it softly to calm down.

"The hell was that?" She wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Katie poked Erin while she was under her bed covers.

"Wake up, Erin." She said, yawning. Erin whined and snuggled under the blankets even more.

"Nooo! I don't wanna! Let me sleeeep!" She muttered. Katie sighed and rubbed a white-furred ear on her head.

"Get up or you'll miss breakfast."

"BREAKFAST!" Erin shot out of the covers and was changed in a flash. Katie blinked. Erin grinned and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the girls sleeping quarters. Erin dashed down the corridor, dragging a protesting Katie with her. Levi watches in the distance, smirking slightly. Erin halted to a stop in the canteen, making Katie skid forward and land on her face.

"Oww," Katie muttered, sitting up. Erin drooled at the thought of food. Armin got up and walked over.

"Morning," He said to them before helping Katie up. Katie rubbed her head.

"Pain," She muttered. Armin gave her a sympathetic look.

"Erin! Over here!" Eren yelled from where him and Mikasa were sitting. Erin ran over and saw the food that awaited her. She sat down and began to eat, shoving mouthful after mouthful in. Armin and Katie sat down. Katie nodded her thanks.

"Hoo ga la foow?" Erin asked, the words incoherent from the food in her mouth.

"Eren got yours, I got Katie's." Armin said. Katie smiled at him.

"Thank you, Armin, but I'm not that hungry. I'll just have the bread." She lifted the stale pastry and nibbled on it. Erin gave her the puppy dog eyes. Katie laughed. "Sure, you can have my food." Erin cheered and grabbed the plate. Katie hummed in thought, looking into the distance.

"Did you two sleep well?" Mikasa asked. Erin nodded.

"I did!" She cheered. Katie was silent.

"Katie?" Armin waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't react. He grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her gently. "Katie, snap out of it!" He called. Katie blinked.

"Eh? Did you say something?" She asked.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Um, it was... uneventful." Katie took a bite of her bread again. This wasn't true. Her dreams were plagued with a man and a woman. Katie was honestly afraid to sleep again. Katie finished her bread and stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to Marco." She said before walking off. Glancing around, she noticed Marco in deep conversation with Jean. Katie smiled and plopped down next to Marco. "Morning, boys."

"Oh, morning Katie!" Marco smiled at her.

"Hm." Jean hummed.

"How are you, Marco?" Katie asked with her head tilted to the side.

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm alright."

"Any luck with Armin?"

Katie flushed pink. She covered her face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She stammered.

_"Idiot, Jean's still here!"_ Katie thought in embarrassment. Jean's head lifted up. He was interested.

"Come on, you've got to tell him sooner or later. That colossal titan could appear again and you'd regret not telling him." Marco insisted.

"Wait wait, rabbit-girl likes Arlert?" Jean interrupted.

"O-of course not! What gave you that idea?" Katie stammered. "Oh, and it's bunny. Not rabbit." Jean was just about to speak until Armin walked over and started rubbing one of Katie's ears. "What the," She tilted her head up until she was looking up at Armin. "Oh, hey Armin." She smiled blushing slightly.

"You're not eating much. Why?"

"I'm just not hungry."

"You know I don't like it when you lie." Armin frowned, still rubbing her ear. Her ear twitched repeatedly at the soothing feeling. She was still looking up at him while he looked down at her.

"I'm not lying." Katie stated.

"Yes you are." Armin replied.

"I'm not. I'm alright. I'm just not hungry."

Armin sighed and continued petting her ear.

"Alright but you know you can tell me anything, right?" Armin muttered, looking seriously at her. Katie nodded.

"I know. Don't worry so much." Katie smiled at him. Armin nodded and smiled back. He patted her head.

"Good. I'll see you later." He placed a kiss on her forehead before walking back to Erin, Eren and Mikasa. Katie tilted her head back down and shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Her cheeks were bright red.

"Did that just happen?" She asked. Jean grinned.

"So, you do." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up. Erin and Eren like each other." Katie huffed. Marco laughed.

"So I'm not crazy. It does look like they like each other." Katie let out a giggle. She looked over to see Erin and Eren in deep conversation, slight blushes on their cheeks.

"I need to push them in the right direction." Katie muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Armin," The blond boy looked at his friend. Katie frowned deeply. "Listen, if anything goes wrong and you're in danger... yell as loud as you can. I..." She smiled slightly at him. "I'll protect you."

"Don't worry, Katie, I'll be fine! You just focus on your own team." Armin beamed at her reassuringly. She nodded and her hand brushed a lock of blond hair behind his ear softly. Her fringe covered her eyes.

"J-just stay safe and sound. I want to see you... uninjured and alive." Her voice became strained and her shoulders shook violently.

"H-hey, are you c-" Armin was cut off when Katie launched herself at him, wrapping her arms securely around him.

A little way from the two were the other three friends.

"The colossal titan never hurt you, right?" Erin asked Eren, worried. Eren nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, Erin. I will be fine too. I can't wait to kill some titans." He gave her his trademark smirk. Erin felt her heart flutter.

"Don't die, whatever you do." Mikasa said. "We'll see you when we're done." The three hugged each other and Erin felt like crying. As if this was the last time they'd see each other.

_"No, I must not think that."_ Erin thought.

"Protect Armin for Katie, okay? And... return alive." Erin whispered. Eren nodded.

"I will. I promise."

"Ackerman, Cullens, let's go!" One of the boys from their group called. Erin and Mikasa released Eren went to pry Katie and Armin apart. Katie glanced behind Armin to see Marco motioning towards them. She glanced at Armin and kept her mouth shut as she walked away with Erin and Mikasa. She could basically _feel_ Marco facepalm.

Silence fell amongst the three girls.

"They'll be fine." Erin said, her voice wavering. Katie and Mikasa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Plus, Eren's strong. H-he'll look after Armin, right?" Katie asked, fidgeting.

"Yeah. He will. We don't need to worry." Erin smiled warily. The two sisters interlocked hands before Katie joined hands with Mikasa too.

"We can do this. We will win. We won't see anyone die." Mikasa spoke confidently. They reached their group and Katie spotted Annie. She ran to the blonde girl and grabbed her hand. Blue eyes looked into aqua in confusion.

"Stay safe, Annie. You're a brilliant fighter but I don't want to lose you in any way." Katie smiled at her. Annie blinked in surprise before nodding.

"Ready, girls?" Reiner said to Erin, Mikasa and Katie.

"Yes. We're ready." Erin said. Katie looked back, her heart beating erratically. She felt as if something bad was going to happen.

"Yeah. I guess so. Let's go." Katie nodded and the group began moving over the rooftops and across the town district. They got closer to the flat bit of the wall before Katie's ear twitched. She glanced back behind her as her ears caught a scream in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Erin looked at Katie who nodded. Mikasa glanced at them before continuing.

"Let's go." The two sisters began to use their 3D manoeuvre gear on the buildings, killing titans along the way.

_"That scream... it couldn't be..."_ Katie thought, an image of Armin flashing into her head. _"But didn't Eren promise to protect him?"_

_"Eren, please be safe. If you're dead..."_ Erin's thoughts stopped abruptly. _"No, he's alive. I can feel it..."_

The two continued until they noticed a kneeling figure on a building's rooftop. Katie immediately recognized him as Armin and landed beside him. His eyes were wide with fear, his face pale as if he saw a ghost. His body was shaking and he seemed out of it.

"Armin?" Katie collapsed to her knees, shaking his shoulder gently. "Armin, sweety? Are you okay?"

"Girls!" Katie looked up to see Connie, Krista and Ymir. Connie looked at them. "No one's hurt, right?"

"I hope not." Katie looked at Armin. "Armin, please. Don't do this. Snap out of it." She continued shaking him.

"Leave him. He's not worth it. Let's go." Ymir said. Katie shook her head.

"He is worth it! Worth every millisecond!" She snapped before shaking the traumatized boy harder. "Please! Answer me!" The boy said nothing. Tears appeared in Katie's eyes.

"Oi, Cullen, he ain't responding. Just leave him." Ymir called. Katie shook her head and raised her hand high above her head.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

SMACK!

The loud sound of the slap surprised everyone until Katie hugged the now-normal boy.

"Don't do that again..." Katie whimpered, sobbing slightly. Armin glanced at her before hugging back. He ran a hand through her hair comfortingly.

"Hey, what happened?" Connie asked.

"Where's Eren?" Erin glanced around. Armin's eyes widened. He wailed loudly. Katie pulled away quickly.

"A-Armin?"

"FREAKING USELESS! JUST DIE ALREADY! YOU'RE SO WEAK! WORTHLESS!" Armin screamed.

"Armin! What's going on? Calm down, please!" Katie yelled. "Tell me what happened!" The blond boy continued wailing and screaming.

"Look around you. Isn't it obvious?" Ymir said dryly. Erin shook her head.

"I refuse to believe it." Erin said firmly.

_"There's no way he's... I mean, Eren just... can't! He can't be... dead already..."_ Her train of thought was stopped as Connie and Ymir sqabbled, Krista going in to stop them. Armin was no longer yelling. Katie was holding him tenderly yet closely.

"Armin, breathe," Katie whispered comfortingly into his ear. "Now, will you tell me what happened?"

"I-... It's all... m-my fault..." He hiccuped. "I should've just died... I... watched them get eaten. I couldn't move. Eren... shouldn't have saved me. I tried. I really did. I was... t-too late. I almost grabbed his hand but... the t-titan just..." Armin could no longer speak. Katie continued holding him while Erin covered her mouth to keep in a choked sob.

_"No... this can't be..."_ Erin trembled violently before lurching forward, letting out a cry of pain.

"EREN! YOU CAN'T! YOU FUCKING PROMISED! GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I NEED YOU!" She screamed out at the sky. Tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"I need you..."


End file.
